1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for dispersing volatile materials into the environment. In particular, the present invention is directed to a device that disperses a plurality of different scents into the air. The present invention is also directed to a device for rotating an object a predetermined range about an axis.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
PCT Publication WO 02/09772 discloses a device for dispensing a plurality of scents into the air. The device 20 employs a replaceable cartridge 22. The cartridge can include a plurality of different scent elements. The cartridge 22 is designed so that all of the scent elements are sealed when the cartridge is removed from the device 20. The plurality of scent elements can be supported on a circular rotatable disk 46 formed with a plurality of pockets 44. The pockets 44 are arranged to have a blank space located between at least two of the pockets 44. The plurality of scent elements are preferably in the form of a gel, but can include: solids, liquids, beads, encapsulates, wicks, carrier materials, and combinations thereof. The plurality of scent elements can be related to an overall “theme” or “physiological effect.” For example, the plurality of scent elements can all be fruit scents.
The device 20 disclosed in PCT Publication WO 02/09772 generally includes a component for activating the scent elements and a component for diffusing the aromatic materials. The component for activating the scent elements can be one or more heating elements 132. The component for diffusing the aromatic materials can be a fan 134. The device can include a mechanism for aligning the heater 132 with one or more scent elements, or the device can be configured to include a heating element located under each pocket 44. The device 20 includes a motor 142 and a pair of gears 144, 146 for rotating the disk 46 within the cartridge 22. The gears include a worm gear 146 and a plate gear 144 that are configured to rotate a shaft 138 that engages the disk 46. The device 20 includes electronic controls which can be configured to allow the user to: start and stop the device; control the volume and intensity of the scent; and control the selection of the scent including skipping a scent that is included in the cartridge 22.
PCT Publication No. WO 00/12143 discloses an odor dispensing device and cartridge. The device includes a housing and a disc shaped cartridge. The cartridge is adapted to move around its rotation axis and includes a plurality of radially arranged compartments which contain an odorant carrier. The device includes a fan 21 for producing an airstream which is directed to a selected compartment. The cartridge is rotated by a drive belt 38 and can include a number of scents. The device is configured to position the cartridge and produce an airstream to the selected compartment in response to a signal from: a computer control module; a microprocessor; an optical system; or a timing mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,768 to Schwartz, et al. discloses an apparatus for diffusing aroma therapy oils which allow the user to pre-select a variety of aromas to be introduced at predetermined time intervals so that different moods or state of minds can be created. The apparatus includes a tray having a plurality of receptacles for various aromatic materials, and a heating means for heating a pre-selected receptacle, and thus aromatic material. The apparatus also includes a motor driven timer, that rotates the tray, so that the plurality of receptacles containing different aromatic materials are exposed to the heating means at a predetermined time period. The apparatus further includes a lid with a hole that exposes the pre-selected receptacle and aromatic material when the receptacle and aromatic material are exposed to the heating means. The aroma released from the heated aromatic material emanates into the environment through the hole. The remaining receptacles, which are out of close proximity to the heating means, are sealed to avoid the evaporation of the aromatic materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,148 to Pendergrass, Jr. discloses an apparatus for delivering one or more aromas at selected times. The apparatus includes a housing with a receptacle and an aroma delivery device detachably received in the receptacle. The aroma delivery device includes a carrier having a plurality of aroma-bearing elements that are selectively communicated with an air passageway for providing one or more aromas as desired. The device is especially useful for providing a realistic sensory experience in an interactive or non-interactive use, and may be used in such diverse settings as the entertainment industry, the educational training field or a medical arena.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,327 to Palamand, et al. discloses an air freshener that includes a container which carries a cartridge having a plurality of sections, each of which is filled with a porous material impregnated with a differently scented substance. At least the front wall of the container has an aperture of generally the same shape and size as the cartridge sections. The cartridge may be rotated within the container to selectively bring one of its sections into alignment with the aperture, in order to expose a scented substance in one of the sections to the ambient air contained within a room, causing evaporation of the scented substance and freshening of the room's air. The back wall of the container may also be provided with an aperture, which is in general axial alignment with the front wall aperture, and tape or the like surrounding the aperture, so that the air freshener may be mounted over a vent or the like. In this manner, the fragrant scent will be spread into a room by force rather than by convection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,604 to Spector discloses a player for a multi-aroma cartridge constituted by a planar array of like frame assemblies held within a multi-section framework, each assembly being formed by a pad of absorbent material sandwiched between a pair of frames whose margins are joined together to define a central zone exposing the pad. The pad of each assembly is impregnated with a liquid fragrance that differs from those of the others. When the cartridge is inserted in a slot in the player case, it lies over a complementary honeycomb, each of whose cells is then in registration with a respective assembly. The cells are provided with individual electric heaters such that when a selected cell heater is energized, it heats the air in the cell to produce a positive pressure therein that acts to force the heated air through the zone to volatilize the liquid fragrance, the resultant aromatic vapor being discharged into the atmosphere through vents in the case. The selection of aromas to be played may be effected manually or it may be synchronized to follow the scenes of a video tape or movie film presentation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,030 to McCarthy discloses a system for emitting, in sequence, a plurality of different scents. The system includes a plurality of holders for scent-bearing chips; a mechanism for propelling these scents from the system; a mechanism for selectively conveying any desired scent holder into operative relation with the propelling mechanism; and a mechanism for actuating the propelling mechanism to propel scent from any desired scent holder in response to a programmed, predetermined sequence of scents of predetermined duration.